The present invention relates to positioning a strip to be printed on in steps and particularly for label printing.
Label printing requires that the strip to be printed on has to be fed in steps into the printer. The positioning pursuant to feeding involves usually a stroke producing device being driven in steps and in synchronism with the printer. Due to different label formats and lengths, the stroke length as well as the relative position to be arrived at under the printing drum must be adjustable so that the transport member engages the strip in a particular position and moves with the strip for the desired distance.
The known strip positioning devices include a cam operated, stroke producing member whose starting position for each stroke is either adjusted by a spindle or by clamp and rod arrangement or by a control member with an oblong slot. Either adjustment is rather inconvenient because it involves always three steps, release, adjustment, fastening. Also, one usually will loose at least one blank label on account of the changeover and adjustment.